


Meravas

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desya is such a silly thing, Fluff, He's self conscious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull finds Desya doing something he immediately regrets, and angry that he was the cause of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meravas

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the bizarre incident on tumblr where users actually were agonizing over a comment Bull is seen making in the game.

Bull didn't know what to think when he returned to their room and found his Desya paused over a bucket of water, some minor wards in place around it, and some red strands of hair creeping over his normally silver head. His eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth several times. What was his kadan doing?!

Desya nervously stroked his fingers through his hair as the wards dissipated around him, eyes darting around the room anywhere but on his lover. "I know what this might look like, but I really-"

"Kadan, I have no idea what this looks like. What are you doing?" he gestured widely and settled with his hands on his hips.

"I...overheard you with Leliana the other day. You said....you said you liked redheads. I just wanted....to try it out and see..." he flushed and worried his bottom lip before fixing his large green eyes on the larger man. "It's not permanent, I'm not stupid, I just....well..." the elf tapered off before mechanically drying his hair off, keeping his eyes fixed on the strange tinges of red dying it.

He startled when the larger man stomped over to him and gripped his shoulders tightly. The man looked utterly like his namesake then, his nostrils flaring and his face a deep shade of purple.

"For a man so learned, I cannot believe how stupid you can be! Do I truly seem so ignorant and petty to you?! That I would change so easily because of something cosmetic?!" he practically screamed, grimacing as the younger man winced and kept his eyes firmly on his chest. Bull inhaled and groaned loudly before leaning down and gently kissing the elf, feeling him slowly relax and lean into it.

He pulled away and slid his fingers through Desya's hair before cupping his face. The elf leaned into it and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. Lethallin, forgive me, I was being....absurd." He fiddled a bit with the red tips at the ends before kissing the gray giant's palm. "It'll fade in a few days, I promise."

"Mm, meravas."

"Lethallin, what?"

Bull chuckled before scooping the slender man up and eagerly kissing him once more, the Dalish giggling when he mouthed at his neck.

"It means, my infuriating little man, 'so shall it be.'"


End file.
